This invention relates to a device and method for increasing the strength and capacity of the lungs. More particularly it relates to a device and method for exercising the lungs and increasing their capacity for inhalation.
Devices for developing the lungs have been described for quite some time in the past. Examination of these devices, most of which work by controlling or monitoring the act of exhalation, show they are lacking in several aspects. Thus, they may only be capable of increasing the strength and volume of exhalation without providing a capability for measuring the time during which air is exhaled. The quantity of air exhaled is considered to be an indicator of total lung capability. However, an apparatus adapted to increase lung strength and volume for exhalation does not necessarily result in increased lung volume and strength for inhalation. Another disadvantage of such devices is the lack of human engineering in that they provide no means for creating an incentive or gauge so that the user can measure his progress.
It was in response to these deficiencies and others that I developed the improved exhalation system described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,097, dated June 13, 1962. Most recently I found that a superior approach toward meeting the dual objectives of increasing lung strength and capacity can be made by controlling and monitoring the act of inhalation rather than exhalation.